Año nuevo y olor a tabaco
by Gabbennington
Summary: Chile ve los fuegos artificiales, con un cigarrillo y Martín se deja envolver por la calidez del menor. Ambos, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Dejándose llevar por las festividades de un nuevo año. Argentina y Chile. UA.
1. Chapter 1

Este… Oneshot esta dedicado a **Chiomi Bon**. Ojalá te guste, querida. Sé que suponía que esto debía ser en Navidad pero tú sabes, las cosas son como son noma'. Pero lo prometido es deuda :) y ya la pague. Emss, bueno. Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo atrasadísimo a todos, pásenlo_ regio. _¡Ya! No se ha dicho más, así que cambio y fuera.

Escribo sin fines de lucro.- por desgracia (cof, cof) –

Hetalia **no** me pertenece, eso incluye a tooodos sus personajes. Estos son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. Argentina y Chile son parte del fandom colectivo.

**Año nuevo y olor a tabaco.**

**M**anuel levanta la vista hacia el cielo y ve los fuegos artificiales, centellantes en el firmamento. Iluminando con figuras y formas el cielo, de múltiples colores. A su alrededor, oye a los jóvenes chillar, emocionados. Y, no evitar que una sonrisa, ligera, de paso por su rostro. Luego de unos minutos, se aburre y decide alejarse a un lugar más calmado y deshabitado. Caminando con lentitud, encuentra un callejón con una buena vista, poca iluminación y desocupado. Manuel recarga su espalda y saca un cigarro de su gabardina. Y se sorbe la nariz. Ha comenzado a helar piensa sin mucho interés. Prende el cigarro y lo fuma en silencio. El sabor le amarga la boca pero está acostumbrado además se le ha hecho un vicio, aunque no le guste ni por cerca el sabor de la nicotina.

\- ¿Por qué tan solo, _flaco_? Te vas a perder, eh.-

Manuel levanta los ojos completamente hacia Argentina y se queda mirándolo. Los ojos del _rusio_ parasen refulgir en la noche como los fuegos artificiales piensa (Claro, que decirle eso a Argentina. Osea, jamás. Primero muerto) En unos de los destellos, estos iluminan parte del rostro del Argentino y Manuel divisa como la sonrisa de Martín se ensancha, casi partiéndole la cara en dos.

\- Parecer anonadado. ¿Necesitas un beso para despertar, mi bella cenicienta? – Expresa Martín con sorna. Acercándose al chileno, poniendo ambas manos a los costados de su cabeza, aprisionándolo. Los ojos de Manuel ruedan, ante tal comentario.

El más bajo toma entre sus dedos el cigarrillo y sopla el humo en plena cara del argentino. Martín arruga su nariz, asqueado. Y se aleja de sopetón y tose, también. Chile sonríe, triunfante y humea un poco más. La mirada que le lanza Argentina sólo hace incrementar su sonrisa.

\- Lo siento. No me percate que estabas tan cerca, _rusio._

Argentina da una carcajada y le hace un gesto con la mano, gestándole importancia al hecho.

Martín luego del arrebato y en completo silencio, se apoya en la pared muy cerca del chileno, descansando su cuerpo contra él. Chile no dice nada y, luego, apaga el cigarro contra la pared, impertérrito.

Martín apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Manuel, y los cabellos del argentino hacen cosquillas en las mejillas morenas. Martín aspira el aroma del menor. A colonia y a tabaco, una mezcla _delirante. _Las luces que iluminaban el cielo han cesado, pero el sonido de las personas aún continúa, festejan, alegres. Argentina mira el perfil del chileno y, por un momento, viaja a épocas pasadas. Tantas veces ha visto de esta manera a Manuel, tantas… Pero Argentina para de pensar, ahora no es el momento. No con a Manuel tan cerca, tan cálido. No en estas fechas. No hoy.

\- Eh, Manu.- le llama en un susurro. Chile se voltea y sus ojos son capturados por los de Martín, que por la cercanía, Chile puede ver la mezcla de colores; verde, café y un azul oscuro. _Raros…_

\- Feliz año nuevo.-

\- Feliz año nuevo a ti también.- Manuel responde por inercia, sintiendo una calidez en el lugar donde sus brazos chocan, amablemente.

Martín sonríe, mostrando su perfecta dentadura blanca. Y Manuel, sin más, hace una mueca muy parecida a una sonrisa, sutil. Esas que adora Martín y de las cuales, Manuel trata de ocultar, para que luego el _rusio_ no le pida explicaciones a esas demostraciones o algo más.

Gabbennington.

01-01-2015.


	2. 1,2

Hetalia no me pertenece, estos son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. Los personajes aquí presenten son del fandom colectivo.

_Año nuevo y calidez. _

20/06/2016.

Los fuegos artificiales iluminan el cielo, en figuras deformes y de múltiples colores, rompiéndose en el firmamento. Manuel mantiene su vista levantada, perdida, en el paisaje y oye, a su alrededor, a los jóvenes festejar, en risas estruendosas. Y no puede evitar que una sonrisa liviana de paso por su rostro. Entre sus dedos juega con el encendedor en su bolsillo y, sin pensar más, sale del lugar. En las afueras, el ambiente es más calmado y solitario, Manuel decide dar un paseo, para pasar el rato, se dice sin gana. Caminando con lentitud por la calle, encuentra una pequeña plaza, iluminada por un farol en mal estado y una banca, saturada de rayas. Se deja caer en esta, y saca un cigarrillo de su gabardina. Se sorbe la nariz. La brisa, repentina, se le cuela por la espalda y, con cierta dificultad, prende el cigarrillo. El amargo sabor inunda su boca, pero luego se le pasa. Ciertamente, el vicio es más fuerte que la costumbre, reflexiona con las manos encogidas en los bolsillos.

\- Tan solo, flaco. Te pueden hacer algo malo, eh.

Manuel levanta los ojos y se le queda mirando, con el rictus en el rostro. Los ojos del rusio resaltan por la amarillenta luz, trasmitiendo un extraño fulgir. La sonrisa que proyecta parece partirle el rostro en dos, y se ensancha, juguetona.

\- ¿Qué sucede? Pareces un pibe cagado, chilenito.- Argentina comenta con sorna, sentándose a pies de Manuel. Los ojos del chileno ruedan ante tal comentario. Manuel toma entre sus dedos el cigarrillo y sopla el humo en plena cara del argentino. Martín arruga la nariz y aparta el humo con su mano, asqueado.

Manuel fuma en silencio, el ajetreo de la fiesta está aún en su máximo punto. A lo lejos, se oye la música, la risa y la charla incesante. La mano de Martín se levanta, en una demanda. Manuel le pasa el cigarro, y ambas manos se rozan lánguidamente. La brisa aumente, meciendo los cabellos de Martín, que le cubren el rostro y él los aparta con brusquedad. Manuel observa el gesto y, sin tiempo de reaccionar, ambos par de ojos se cruzan. Los ojos de Martín se tiñen; de azul, de café y de verde, _raros…_ al contrario, los de Manuel son, sencillamente, oscuros. El iris es desdibujado, unido a la pupila, formando un círculo obscuro sin iluminación. Martín le devuelve el cigarro y Chile, en la última a inhalación, suelta un humo oscuro y lo tira.

Ambos se quedan en silencio, observándose.

\- Eh, Manuel.- Argentina suelta, aún con los ojos levantados. El chileno le responde con la cabeza, con los ojos en los de él. – Feliz año nuevo.-

\- Feliz año nuevo a ti también.- Chile responde por inercia. Y ve la sonrisa perfecta de Martín. Manuel desvía el cuerpo, los ojos y los pensamientos. Se queda mirando el rincón de la plaza, encogiéndose en el abrigo, el frío se le ha colado por el cuello y le ha helado el cuerpo. Martín se deja caer a un lado, muy cerca, de la banca. Chile ni siquiera alcanza a protestar, por el movimiento repentino, por la intromisión a su territorio. Y Martín apoya su cuerpo contra él, casi recostándose. Manuel soporta el peso, que es bien recibido.

\- Ha comenzado a helar, pibe.-

\- Sí.- Los cabellos de Martín hacen cosquillas en las mejillas morenas, que se sonrojan. Martín cierra los ojos, calmado, por la calidez del menor, y con disimulo ve su perfil. Aquel rostro serio, con la mirada pérdida. El rusio hunde su rostro en el pecho de Manuel, en una petición. Manuel, responde. Y ambos se quedan así, adheridos, cuerpo contra cuerpo. Buscando retener el calor expropiado.


End file.
